No Presence in Silence
by KaminikaSaffire
Summary: Well, how do I say this? They thought it was a good idea to make him apart of their rank of gaurdians. His lack of presence was perfect for being a warden. They took, no, stole him from his home, his friends, his life and when certain people found out. They're going to do whatever it takes to get him back, even when teaming up with the most unlikeliest of people. I don't own KnB/BI
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys, this is a new story I'm working on. It sounds like it probably would be bad but I'm going to try my best just to make it work. Plus it's not going to just apply to this story but I'm going to make it a series. For example, there's going to be a Katekyo Hitman Reborn version and some others and of course they're all going to be differnt so don't worry. I know I said I was going to be working on another story after 'An Anime in My World? Please!' but this one has be blowing my head open for awhile and I'm afraid that I'm going to forget them in due time so here I am. **

**Enough of my rambling, let's get on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: It will forever be etched in the summary. **

It's...very quite here. In fact, its way _too _quite. This kind of silence should be outlawed! Let the bill have my name on it so it can be officially made as law.

But...what is my name?

UUGGHHH! I can't forget again. That's the only thing I have now. Where's my notebook. I put it in a notebook so I _won't _ forget. They call me something else here, but, then again, everyone here like me has the same name. When I first came here, I was told I wasn't going to be called by my orginal name but a different one and that name was the one I was going to answer to. You can probably imagine how well that went across with me. I chucked that unorthodox motion aside and wrote my name down in my notebook I found since they said I was going to forget in due time anyway.

I actually hate how right they were .

But that's why I kept the notebook, just in case. Though I still boggles my mind how I can forget, how _anyone _ can lose the memory of his or her own name.

How about me? What is there to me that people might want to know about? Besides my name, of course.

I don't know. I have no recollection of who I was before coming here. If I had friends and family or no or if I had something I liked before or not. I have...nothing, but the now.

No memories.

No past.

No...anything.

Well, that's not entirely true the things I do have or had in my memory is in my notebook.

Now where is it?

Oh, there it is!

I have find my name. My name. My name. _My name_.

...

...

..

Is this thing upside down? It has to be. I can't read this chicken scratch! Here we go. This says: Ku...Kur...Kuro...Kuroko! Te...Tetsuya! That's my name! And this is...and number. Two numbers! An 11 and a 10. Why are they important? I'm not sure...but I'm sure they mean _something_.

_SCREECH_

Ah, time to get back to work. I hate my job, but, again, it's all I have.

Besides my name.

My name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I am a Boy of Silence.

**And that's about the last you'll hear of Tetsuya for a long while. Leave a review if you like. Leave one if you don't like. Let me know what you all think.**


	2. How it Started

**The second chapter after only over a week…..I FEEL POWERFUL! That is a good thing. Hope you like. Whatever I do I do for you - Angela Johnson. Leave a review or a thought. Thank you for taking the time to read this story. Them italics are the flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: In the summary**

As the boat rocked back and forth in the murky water and the waves crashed into each other mercilessly, Kise dug his nails into the back of his hands. They intertwined themselves in front of his face as his elbows rested on his knees; he looked tense and bothered to anyone that looked at him. This was not a face that a basketball player, let alone a model, should have. He didn't care. The only thing he cared about was finding his friend. The memory flashed through his mind like it was only yesterday, but in actuality the incident happened just three months ago.

* * *

_A ball bounced loudly on the pavement as Kise walked down the road to a certain house not far away from a corner. He whistled a happy tune as he thought about the things he was going to do that day. Today was the day that the Generation of Miracles, after a long year of tension and unsettled disputes, gathered to finally put down their differences and be friends and become friends again. Not that Kise had that problem to begin with._

_In addition to that, Seirin was going to be there and Midorima's friend Takao was going to be with him for what assumed was moral support. Then Murasakibara was letting one of his teammates tag along, too. Kise assumed it was Kagami's "brother", Tatsuya, from America. Kise, of course, wanted to bring his captain to, in his own words, "witness this historical moment"._

_Kise walked up to the well kept brick house after bypassing the picket fence at the front. The name plate "Kuroko" was sitting on the usual place near the fence that come with many homes like this. The blonde wasted little time knocking on the door as he hummed a little tune anticipating the arrival of the bluenette to the door. A minute passed and no one was there so he knocked again, not really worried, but rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. Another 2 minutes passed and nothing changed._

_"Come on, Kurokocchi! It's me, Kise! Come open the door; we have places to be! Kurokocchi!" The teen hollard loudly, incase the bluenette was asleep and wasn't near ready to go anywhere, as he pounded on the door. The door opened slightly enough to make the blonde cease his consistent banging._

_"An open door?...That's dangerous, Kurokocchi, leaving your door open like that. You don't know who's lurking around to find a easy house to rob. Was it like this all night?" Kise pushed the door open and stepped inside._

_"Kurokocchi! Are you-!" The teen paused his sentence and stopped in his tracks as he entered. The bag he had a tight grip on slowly slid to the ground as he gaped at the inside of the house with slight shock._

_Stuff was everywhere. Kise knew that the blunette was an abnormal neat freak since he was organized at all times, so coming into his house and seeing it this way was rather disturbing. Kise sighed and ruffled his hair in dismay._

_"Kurokocchi, you shouldn't be such a hypocrite if this is how you keep your own house." he muttered under his breath while stepping over all types of things on the floor. "This is probably why he doesn't invite people over."_

_Making his way to the end of the hallway, Kise climbed the stairs finding that the mess was getting worse and worse as he progressed. He was beginning to believe that none of this was Kuroko's fault but from someone else. Uneasiness settled in his stomach as he picked up his pace speed walking up the remaining stairs and down the hall to find his friend's room. He found himself at a door that screamed the blunette's name in less than ten seconds before he turned the knob and pushed it open._

_"Kurokoc-?!"_

_The Kaijo star dropped his jaw and basketball at the room he walked in. The room looked awful with an overturned table broken in half on the floor, a shattered dresser mirror had glass everywhere, the bed was broken, and there was tons of other stuff spread across the floor that he didn't even know where to start. That's not what unnerved him though; it was the blood that covered almost everything that set him into motion._

_Kise full blown hightailed it down the stairs and all around the house searching for his friend. He shouted and called out for the young boy in panic and in hope to find him. He went as far as to look in the backyard and around the house._

_"KUROKOCCHI! WHERE ARE YOU?! ANSWER ME, PLEASE! KUROKOCCHI!" He ran and yelled the boy's name until he was tired and his voice went hoarse. It was then he decided it was best he called someone, so he sped back in the house and grabbed his phone before dialing a recognizable number._

* * *

_"What is taking them so long. You don't need an hour to get someone and come back." Aomine groaned from his position on the stage in the gym while everyone else either stared at him or did their own thing._

_"If you're going to complain then you should have went with him." Momoi sighed at the boy's behavior. She snuck a glance at the door to the gym and saw no change. SIghing again, she sat down beside her friend and leaned back in exasperation._

_"Though they are really late."_

_"No." Aomine slurred sarcastically at her earning a punch in the gut._

_"HURG!"_

_"You can shut up."_

_The Seirin members snickered at the teen as he doubled over in pain. Some of them didn't even try to hide how highly amused they were. Aomine glared daggers at them and growled lowly in a sad attempt to scare them._

_"I'm going to get all of you."_

_"Not in that state you're not." Hyuuga snarkily replied pushing up his glasses. Midorima humphed at the blunette as he tried to stand to his feet. He held his lucky item for the week (a panda plushie) in his hand as he addressed the lot by the stage._

_"Children the lot of you. If you have time to laze about then you can get your butts in gear and do something useful like get drinks."_

_"And snacks." Murasakibara chimed in munching on a bag of potato chips._

_"SAY THAT ONLY WHEN YOU DON'T HAVE THE THINGS YOU WANT!" Hyuuga screamed at the overly tall male. Just then a phone rang throughout the gym causing everyone to check their own._

_"It ain't me." Izuki held up his phone so everyone could see._

_"Ditto." Hyuuga said putting his on vibrate just incase it did ring. Mitobe shook his head identifying that it wasn't his phone that went off._

_"It wasn't mine either." Murasakibara spoke loud enough for all to hear continuing to snack on his chips._

_"It's me." Akashi, of all people, pointed out and asked Midorima to put the phone on speaker since his hands were full with unfolding a table. "If I find it unnecessary to continue the call on speaker, I'll come and get it." Midorima nodded and hit the button._

_"Hello."_

_"Akashicchi!" Kise spoke through the phone hurriedly as it picked up._

_"Kise, where are you and Kuroko? We've been waiting an h-"_

_"Akashicchi you need to get down here immediately."_

_"Kise, I told you if you went he wouldn't come."_

_"But, Akashicchi, Kurokocchi-"_

_"Give him the phone; I'll-"_

_"AKASHI!" The redhead stopped as the rest froze. Akashi turned to his phone as Kise took the silence as a sign to continue._

_"Kurokocchi…Kurokocchi is…Oh my God…just get down here right now! S***! KUROKO WHERE ARE YOU?!" The line went dead and the room was still. In less than a nanosecond, Kagami was on his feet and out the gym heading for his teammate's house. It took even less time for the rest to follow him down the road._

* * *

_Kagami could already hear the sirens when he rounded the corner to Kuroko's street. He could also hear the thundering foot steps behind him as the others caught up. The cop cars lined the street neatly, free of their drivers who were most likely checking out the scene. He spotted a mop of blonde hair standing at the other side of the street from the house he was looking for staring at it like he saw the scariest thing in the universe. In his hands were an unconscious Nigou and a Seirin number eleven jersey, his bag and ball lie at his side._

_"KISE!" The blonde was jolted from his daze and turned to see his friends storming towards him. He faced them eyes wide with shock._

_"Everyone…Kurokocchi's…Kurokocchi is…" He breathed every word out, each syllable heavier than the last. Kagami realized he was hyperventilating and took hold of his shoulders._

_"Hey, calm down. Take deep breaths...deep breaths." Kaijo's ace did as told but the look of devastation never left his features. "Now, tell us what happened, and take it slow." Kise stared at the ground silently._

_"..."_

_"...Kise?"_

_"..."_

_"Come on now, Kise, you were all for talking two minutes ago." At Aomine's words, the model walked over to him and handed him the folded jersey. The tanned teen rose a brow at the action, but took it anyway._

_"What's so important abo-" The bluenette began unfurling the fabric and suddenly stopped mid sentence. In that instant two things happened: Aomine unconsciously dropped the jersey and stared forward while Kise fell to his knees and wailed loudly clutching onto Nigou as if he would disappear. This sent everyone into a frenzy of attempting to calm Kise down and getting Aomine to look at them properly. Kagami, on the other hand, grabbed the jersey and stared blankly at it. The whole front of it was covered in blood making Kagami almost vomit his breakfast all on the sidewalk. The Seirin ace looked over to the model and wondered just what the boy saw in that house to make him react in such a way. Unfortunately, all of their commotion gathered unwanted attention._

_"What is going on over here?!" A cop made his way over to the group from the house quickly to check on the commotion. Kagami could only stare wordlessly at the man as he looked down on them. Akashi took the initiative and spoke up on behalf of the group._

_"We are here to visit a friend of ours."_

_"Well, I'm sorry son, but this area is off limits for right now. A crime just occurred." Everyone's attention was on the cop now._

_"What crime?"_

_"Breaking and entering….and maybe murder. We can't find the residents." The cop looked at the hollering model on the ground and started to help him up while the others gasped in shock. Akashi's eyes narrowed at the news._

_"Who's house was it?"_

_"That one right over there, son." The officer pointed at the phantom's home clearly disturbed. "Place is completely trashed. We think it happened at night 'cause no one here saw anything." A squeaked had the cop looking at the group, half seeming ready to jump him and the other half ready to burst into tears like the blonde._

_"You...you wouldn't happened to-"_

_"That's our friend's house." Akashi cut him off abruptly glaring at the man in animalistic way. The officer straightened up with Kise in his arms seriousness all over his face. With looking away from the teens he called over one of his fellow officers._

_"Sanchez!" A middle-aged man with jet black hair and red eyes jogged over to them. He was a tall man that was about Kagami's height._

_"Sir."_

_"Round up some volunteers to take these kids to the station." The statement knock the majority out of their stupor. The cop looked at them with a small light of hope in his eyes; it wasn't everyday that suspects came to the police. Though, they did looked like they were about to protest._

_"But first, take them to the scene, see if they can find anything that they wouldn't normally find in there. Make sure they don't touch anything and make sure they don't change anything. Don't worry kids, we just want to ask you some questions when you're done here." They nodded, tense shoulders relaxed slightly._

_"Yes, Sir. If you all would follow me."_

_"I'll put this one in the car, he's seen enough already." The cop took Kise to a patrol car while the rest walked behind Sanchez to Kuroko's house. When they reached the door, The officer paused his movements making the rest stop as well. He turned to them giving them each a stern look._

_"Please prepare yourselves," was all he had to say before turning the knob._

* * *

The could clearly remember how shell shocked they were when they reached the patrol cars. He could remember how no one said a word on the way to the station. He remembered the questioning and the answers, he remembered the looks on their faces when they were released that evening, and he remembered that same evening on their way back to the gym how Momoicchi was the first to break down into tears after it all followed closely by Aominecchi, Kagamicchi, Riko, Midorimacchi and the rest that was close to the Seirin player. Akashicchi was the only one that was close to the blunette that didn't cry, but he wasn't fooling the model. Kise could see just how hard the redhead was trying to hold back the tears and stay a strong example, but he knew that it was only an act and the situation wasn't boding well with him.

As mentioned earlier, that was three months ago and they just now found a lead as to where the blunette might be. Murasakibaracchi of all the people was the one to call with that lead. They ended up meeting in Seirin's gym again talking about how Murasakibaracchi found said lead. The tall teen showed them a flyer that said Columbia on it. Kagamicchi and Tatsuya's faces lit up at the flyer the very second they saw it.

_"It was a city that seceded from the Union way back in the 1960's" Tatsuya had said grabbing for the piece of paper._

_"It had been said it became a flying city in sky before even seceded. A scientist named Rosalind Lutece made that possible using quantum physics."_ Kagamicchi had stated as the others nearly went slackjawed.

_"It's mostly legend now, but some believe that it still exists, though no one's been able to find it. The only reason being is that there is a huge hole where the city was supposedly said to be. It's a popular tourist spot."_ Tatsuya finished. The question as to why this had anything to do with Kuroko going missing came from Kiyoshi's mouth.

The Yosen center went on to tell about how he remembered seeing something similar on the poster in Kurokocchi's house. Kise had entertained the idea but seconds later thought it impossible and gave up on it before a bubble of hope could settled itself in. Akashi, on the other hand, pulled out his phone and called people to do some research. It took a day and a half to get an answer back and a week to get where they are now.

Apparently someone out there had know of the place, they had known it existed let alone still exists, and had known a way to get there. Kise could only pray for the phantom's safety and their own as he stepped into the boat. How traveling by sea to get to figurative place in the sky made sense, the blonde had know idea, but if it meant finding his friend and bringing him home, he would take all the risks in the world.

The Kaijou ace's head snapped to the person who tapped on his shoulder. His captain gave him a serious look though obvious concern was placed in his eyes.

"Land ho, Kise. Get your things together." The teen looked passed his captain barely finding a small dock and a pretty big lighthouse through the thick fog. Grabbing his bag, he held the strap tightly praying to God once more for his grace and mercy while looking for the blunette.

They were going to need it.


	3. Arrival

**Here we are at the third chapter and possibly some plot. We shall see how things go for the crew and how far they can get without getting into any trouble. Not far right?**

**Disclaimer: Check the summary**

Akashi was the first to climb the latter out of the boat and onto the docks. He pulled his hood more over his head as he looked at the tall lighthouse a quick walk away. It was raining cats and dogs out here and it was really cold with the wind blowing as hard at it was.

"We'll have no problem catching pneumonia." the redhead muttered under his breath clutching his coat tighter. The rest piled out of the small boats and set off towards the building in a hurry to attempt to get warm. Akashi over saw everything to make sure that every person left the boats and began walking. Once the last person hopped out, he made his way toward the building behind everyone else, thought he noticed that not one of them had went in. The teen pushed his way towards the front with slight difficulty since all of them were trying to get warm by sticking as close to each other as possible.

"Why is no one going inside?" Momoi turned to him a pointed at the note on the dor that had them frozen in their spots. Akashi took a look at the slip of paper and sucked in his breath.

_**"Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt. This is your last chance."**_

Akashi paused for only a moment then pushed the door open, going inside.

"There is no way that letter is ment for us. Let's go." It took a second for the others to follow him inside the warm lighthouse. The first thing that caught the teen's heterochromic eye was the sign right across of the doorway.

_Of thy sins shall I wash thee._

The boy rose a brow at the sign curiously. He took a step back and looked around the column the sign was hanging from to find anything out of place. Once convinced that nothing was out of the ordinary, he placed his hands in the water and splashed his face with it. Taking the towel that was next to the bowl, he dried his face off gently.

"What are you doing, Akashi?" The redhead turned to Kise who was looking at him strangely. He sighed at the other and began glancing around the fulll room.

"Read the the sign." Kise gave him a questioning look before doing just that. Realization hit him before he looked back at the other. The second the blonde tried to get a word out Akashi stoped him. "I suggest you do the same. You never know." The Kaijo star slowly closed his mouth just as Murasakibara walked past him to the bowl. The tall teen put two fingers in the water before making a cross covering from his forehead to his chest and from shoulder to shoulder. He also muttered a silent prayer jusy before moving on.

The majority looked shocked and confused that the childish Murasakibara pulled off something so serious. The others followed their lead and soon all of them had in someway been touched by the water. Akashi stood next to the stairs that ascended to the next floor reading the sign.

_**From sodom shall I lead thee**_

The redhead humphed and began climbing. Everyone noticing this fell in step behind him quietly as to not to disturb his thinking. Reaching the second floor, many began to look around again. Momoi, though, went straight to the next set of steps glanced at the sign and began escalating, not believing in wasting time. Koganei, who saw her, followed behind just incase something happened leaving the rest to their own business.

Hyuuga began noting the layout of the room. The first note was that it wasn't exactly a room, but more of a floor the had a bed and dresser. The bed was dirty and disgusting and the dresser was all kinds of wrecked. There was a sink that was next to the bedside table which threw Hyuuga off slightly and by the way Murasakibara was using it to clean food off his hands, it still worked. Someone was living here or in the very least was being kept here. He just wondered who.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Satsuki?!" Aomine shouted as others ran past him to the steps.

"NOOO!"

"Satsuki, what's wrong?!" Aomine pushed passed everyone in favor of getting to the next floor. Once there, he abruptly stopped at the scene of Koganei holding a thrashing Momoi tightly, any and all playfulness that would usually be seen on his face was replaced by a grim expression.

"DON'T COME UP HERE!" His warning made the group stop in their tracks worriedly. They only became more even more so when Aomine quickly turned to them with unreadable features and made his way back down the steps and to the sink to throw up his insides. Hyuuga thought it best he went up to see what the problem was since it was his teammate up there. When he stepped past the bunch on the stairs he immediately wanted to follow the ace's lead to the sink.

"Holy s-" he could hardly finish his own sentence because of how disturbed he was. A man, or he at least assumed _was _a man, was tied up to a old looking wooden chair and had a sack over his head and appeared to be brutally stabbed with medical supplies. A scalpel and a pair of scissors lied on a silver tray in front of the body innocently covered in blood. The Seirin captain didn't even want to imagine what he looked like underneath the sack.

"What's going on up there?" a concerned shout sounded behind the teen knocking him from his reverie.

"Um...," Hyuuga shot a quick glance over at the other two occupants seeing Koganei shake his head, "N-nothing. She just thought she saw something that wasn't there." To the others, that was probably the weakest lie they've ever heard, but went along with him anyway. The captain made motions to Koganei to move Momoi up to the next floor. The other nodded and helped the girl to her feet before making his way to the next set of stairs. Meanwhile, Hyuuga turned back to everyone one the other set of stairs with a stoned face.

"Teppei." At the sound of his name, the Seirin center immediately made his way up the steps to the captian's side. A solem look graced his features though the question in his eyes didn't go unnoticed.

"What's-" Teppei started but was cut off by a hand in his face.

"Wait a minute; Kasamatsu-san, Akashi-san" Both teens rose a brow but ascended the steps anyway. "Kise-san may I trouble you by asking you to help Aomine-san when he's done?" The blonde looked behind him to the bluenette who was standing over the sink panting then back to the other nodding before hopping down the stairs. The three summoned stood I front of the Seirin captain until he maneuvered around them to show them what he saw.

Akashi's eyes widened significantly at the sight while the other two covered their mouths in disgust. Hyuuga became grim at the reactions.

"Riko can't see this." All three knew what he meant in a second. Protect the girl's eyes and therefore her innocence. (A.N: Pft!) "I wish no one has to see this." They all nodded making their way back to the stairs passing the word about the body in small whispers. In seconds, the group effectively created a circle around the Seirin coach and successfully obstructed her view to the outside much to her confusion. As a unit, they ascended the stairs careful not to let anything be seen from the inside out. At the same time, Hyuuga descended the stair and made his way to the sink with Aomine and Kise. Let it be known to the whole world the the Seirin captain is a sympathy puker.

Hearing the familiar sound of bile washing down the sink had the others worried as to what was to come on the next floor. Majority of the group wanted to cry or run screaming much as they heard Momoi do earlier after seeing the grotesque body tied to the chair, but they kept moving in hopes of never seeing something like that or remotely similar to that ever again. All of them quickly suffled to the next fligjt off stairs and began climbing pushing a reluctant Riko along. Kasamatsu had a quick glimpse of the next sign before continuing forward with the rest.

_**In New Eden soil shall I plant thee**_

Finally reaching the top step, the teens disbanded and released breaths they didn't even realize themselves they were holding. Murasakibara was the first to find Koganei and Momoi who had calmed down a little after being taken up to the last floor. Murasakibara went over and lightly tapped the girl on the shoulder and recived a stomach full of pink hair. Momoi threw her arm around the Yosen center and held on tightly, not giving any sign that she was going to let go. The tall teen let her and even wrapped an arm around her in a small attempt to comfort her. He even went as far as to pull out a a lollipop he had been saving and gave it to the pinkette hoping it would calm her down.

"OI! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING _US_, YOU IDIOT!" Heads turned to the stairs as Hyuuga and Aomine showed up carrying a passed out Kise.

"Well you two look like you went through Hell and back, not to mention Kise-"

"The idiot done went and fainted on us when we got to the third floor." Aomine growled out cutting Izuki off.

"We barely made it." Hyuuga continued for him, both of them dropping the blonde on his face leaving Taijou's coach to dropkick him and yell in his ear on how useless he was. "Part of it is my fault for believing that he could help in the first place. I didn't think anyone was _that_ special." Several nods in understanding came from different types of people, Murasakibara, of all them, being one.

Momoi quickly went to tend to Aomine leaving the rest to wonder what the big cage in the middle of the floor was. Mitobe walked around until he came across the open door that had an empty space in it. He stepped inside seeing nothing wrong from the outside only to seriously regret it later as the closed beind him. Mitobe was shocked to say the least and was about go and pound on the door when an unusual sound came barreling through the sky. It sounded a whole lot like a massive ship blowing its horn. He saw everyone jolt from being startled and look up at the sky completely ignoring the situation he was in. The Seirin player was brought out of his trance of looking at the sky when he heard something behind him.

A chair, it looked like, emerged from the ground and sat there inviting anyone to take a seat. Mitobe humored the idea and slowly sat in the chair as everyone else was distracted.

"What in the world is that sound?" Kagami shouted over the noise.

"Forget the sound, why is the sky changing colors?" Kise panicked waking up from his fainting session.

"Where is this even coming from?" Midorima pushed up his glasses staring at the sky intensely before it sunddenly stopped. They all stood still and quiet afraid the slightest move would make it start up again. Atleast until a clicking noise made them jump.

"MITOBE!"

In a flash, all eyes were on Koganei who frantically banging his fists on the cage his fellow player was in. Said player was locked down in a chair and struggling greatly to get out. Hyuuga cursed loudly and sprinted to were he assumed the door was and began kicking it in. Kagami was only steps behind the captain ready to deliver a good punch to the metal in hopes it would at least bend under the pressure. Takao was the very next to move picking up a nearby metal pipe believing it would help.

Koganei continued to bang on the cage thinking if he hit it hard enough it would collapse. He only became even more distressed when walls surfaced from the ground and commenced closing in around him. The look on Mitobe's frozen face sent not only Koganei but Kise and the rest of Seirin in to uncontrollable frenzy of trying to break the cage. For Kise to act in such a way had his former and current captain questioning what lead him to act in such a way but left it for later.

It took only seconds for the walls to completely cover Mitobe's form in the chair. All of them went rigid as the floor beneath their feet shook violently. Some of them fell over from the vibration as the others hung on to the cage watching in horror as Mitobe shot in to the sky like a rocket. Koganei could only sink to his knees and stare as the contraption became further and further away taking his friend with it.

No one dared to move due to the pure shock that resonated throughout the floor. Murasakibara was just able to tear the door from its hinges when chair shot off with Mitobe in it. The gaint couldn't possibly tell himself that he felt even more like a useless waste of space than in that moment. Sure he got the door open, but he was too late to even make a difference. In fact, it was actually quite pathetic it took him, the biggest and strongest person, if you could even call him that, so long to rip the darn thing off. The clatter of the metal door hitting the sent the others spiraling back down to earth. An animalistic groan escaped Koganei's throat at the thought of his best friend being taken away so suddenly. This lead the Seirin members to all fall in a pit of their own depression while at the same time they attempted to hold each other up. It was pitiful to watch, but the others knew where they were coming from.

Kagami himself was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Mitobe was probably, in no way, shape, or form, coming back. The teen stumbled back a bit at the loss effectively crushing something under his shoe. His eyes drifted down to the floor noticing the paper under his foot. Bending down, he picked up the small sheet and looked at it quizzically. It had strange pictures on it.

"What in the world is-" The redhead abruptly ceased in his thought in favor of piercing his gaze on the door lying next to Murasakibara's feet. The pictures are the same. Kagami adopted a determined look and made his way toward the cage door with a new found vigor. Bending down, he fliped the metal piece over and stared at the paper before hitting the correct sequence.

Murasakibara happened to look down at the redhead as he stubbornly hit the bells. Those who heard the metallic ringing gazed over at the crouching ace in confusion and wonder. For some time nothing happened and for a second Kagami about gave up on his small hope that he grasped. A soft glow caught the teen's eye and he squinted at it questioningly untl the sky lit up again releasing the same horn noise as before.

Heads snapped up towards the clouds in awe and even Murasakibara's uncaring features turned into flabbergasted ones at the sudden change. Kagami's eyes were glued inside the cage searching for just the slightest difference. His day was made as yet another chair rose from the ground ready to be occupied.

The boy wasted no time lifting himself from the floor and standing in front of the seat. Bringing his foot up on the footrest had Himuro, Aomine, and Hyuuga on him in no time chaining him back and screeching in his ear.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, TAIGA?!" The thought of his figurative brother ascending into the sky like a spaceship had Himuro full of fear in an instant. Hyuuga was no different seeing as he was clutching the teen's torso hard enough to cut off circulation.

"WHAT IS GOING THROUGH YOUR HEAD EXACTLY, KAGAMI?!"

"LET GO OF ME; I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!"

"AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CONVINCING, BAKAGAMI?!"

"WOULD YOU ALL...JUST..._LISTEN_!" Kagami wrestled free from their iron grips a stood to face them. Their faces looked angry and tired but they mostly appeared broken. The redhead felt a pang in his chest but was far too determined to turn back now.

"Look, I don't know what happened to Mitobe, but I am thoroughly convinced he is alive up there...and I'm going to find him."

"That's a load if bull! For all the information we have, he could have exploded into a million pieces!" Aomine shouted crossing his arms, unconvinced. A whimper came from Koganei and Izuki rubbed his back all while the Seirin team glared at the blue haired teen hoping _he_ would explode.

"Not possible, Ahomine; we didn't see or hear the explosion!"

"So?! It could've happened at a far off distance and he fell into the ocean!"

"He shot upward, idiot, even if that were to have happened there was no other place to fall but down where he came from!" At that, Aomine stood silent. Hyuuga took this moment to speak up.

"What are you suggesting?" Kagami locked gazes with his captian who looked like he was not in the mood for jokes.

"...He landed somewhere. He had to have had! I would call him, but Koganei-sempai has his phone." Hyuuga faced the mentioned teen for conformation; getting it when the boy lifted up said phone. "I want to go. I'll find him, and when I do I'll call." The ace was absolutely set on this and was going to take nothing short of a miracle to change his mind. The captain sighed and waved his hand dismissing the hard headed teen to his self appointed mission much to Himuro's bemusement.

"Taiga, I can't let you do this! You don't have any idea what's going to happen!" Himuro grabbed the other's arm hoping he'd stop.

"Yeah well neither do you. Tatsuya, I have a feeling about this. I just know I'm right. Please trust me; I'll be fine." Tetsuya was still skeptical of the development, but after facing the pure determination his brother was putting up he had to give in be it reluctantly. A long sigh escaped his parted lips in defeat and he nodded. Kagami stood straighter and nodded back strongly while handing him the slip of paper he previously picked up before turning back to the seat. Just as his shoe touched the footrest, a hand landed firmly on his shoulder. He glanced back seeing Himuro holding onto him.

"...Be careful...Taiga. Please." Kagami, still for those few moments, finally reached for his brother's hand and squeezed for reassurance before letting go and climbing in the chair. Automatically the shackles locked into place on his arms and legs securing him in. Taking one last look at the faces gathered, the redhead balled his hands into fist ready.

"I'll call." With those departing words, the teen attempted relaxing in his seat to ease his nerves and closed his eyes. The walls consumed him as they first did with Mitobe and he could hear the engines starting up. Taking one last look outside he seen Himuro with an outstretched arm reaching for him while Murasakibara pulled him back in an act to keep him from being takung with him. Himuro's eyes were wide and pleading, begging him not to go.

Kagami felt himself rising into the air at an amazing speed wondering how Mitobe must have felt in his place. Clouds raced passed the small window in a blur and it was then that Kagami registered in his mind how high he was going thanks to the robotic voice he failed to notice until now. It wasn't until he reached ten thousand feet that he began to feel that he might be regreting his decision before he finally broke through.

_'Hallelujah.'_

On the ground, the air around the group was gloomy to say the least. Himuro was sitting away from everyone looking lost and Murasakibara could only watch his teammate from a distance. He knew he wasn't good at comforting people so he wasn't even going to try it.

Seirin was no better. Three members of their team are ofically gone and to where they hadn't the slightest clue. Two of them gone be means of a rocket and the other by kidnapping in the best case scenario. Each person was coping in their own way and waiting for that promised call. In two minutes it would have been an hour since the redhead's departure. Akashi let out a sigh. He came to the conclusion that even if somehow the teen did make it _somewhere_ then it was more possible that they wouldn't recieve a call. They were on the ground while he was at some unknown elevation. The notion was seeming ridiculous.

That was before a phone went off.

Every head perked up and effectively bore into a cell phone lying innocently on the ground. It took a minute for it to sink into their minds that it was ringing when seconds later bodies dove for device. One hand was faster than the others and snatched the machinery off the ground and rose it high in the air while they grabbed for it.

"IT'S _MY_ PHONE, _I'LL _ANSWER IT!" Hyuuga exclaimed loudly pushing people off him and pressing the green button not bothering to check the ID. "Hello?"

"Captain!"

"Kagami, thank God you're alright. What took you forever; it's been an hour?!" Hyuuga could hear the relief from some of the others behind him, but put his focus back in the phone.

"Sorry, Captain, I got caught up in some things."

"Caught up?" The Seirin captain questioned what the heck the redhead could've possibly gotten 'caught up' in. The others pressed onto the teen's back to listen in on the conversation highly aggravating said teen.

"I did find Mitobe-sempai," instantly the group released breaths they didn't know they were holding, "but that's beside the point; you all need to get up here now. You'll never believe what we found." and just like that the call ended. Hyuuga wasn't sure if it was cut off or the other ended it himself, but he just stared at the device, skeptical.

"What'd he say, what'd he say!" Kise was bouncing on the balls of his feet nervously wondering what happened. More questions after that were shot at the boy as if he had all the answers.

"We need to go up there?" It was more of a question to himself than a statement to everyone.

"What?" Aomine was the one to pop the question on everyone's mind staring quizzically at the teen. It was then that the sky shone once again and rleased the previous sound of horns that they have been hearing. While all heads ducked down and eyes shot up at the sky, another chair rose from the ground. Eyes shifted to the lone figure of Akashi who was standing next to the fallen door with the bells, the paper given to Himuro in the last seconds before Kagami shot skyward in his hands.

"So...who's first?"


End file.
